


Knitted heels

by Balthuza



Category: Shards of the Sun
Genre: F/M, Gen, Well - Freeform, but i like the idea?, they're kinda cute?, we'll see i suppose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-18
Updated: 2017-02-18
Packaged: 2018-09-25 08:19:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9811052
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Balthuza/pseuds/Balthuza
Summary: Rodhlann likes it when new people arrive.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Nenka](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nenka/gifts).



Rodhlann likes it when new people arrive. It was never easy for him to meet new people, always saying the wrong thing at the wrong time, accidentally closing most doors before they really opened. It was not malicious, it’s just difficult for him to predict how somebody will react to his words - people at the temple kept sighing and telling him to keep his mouth shut in front of strangers, but he never found it natural. His words flow like water, sadly, he has about as much control over it as over a spilled glass.

When he wakes up in a strange land, with strange people around, he is perhaps less concerned than he should be, after all it’s not like he had a lot of choices before. It is what it is, he accepts it and moves on, trying to enjoy it when it last.

There is always somebody to talk with, and for this alone he says thanks late in the night, hidden under a blanket and praying he will wake up in the same place.

When the new group arrives, he doesn’t see them at first, busy mulling over the scarf he was trying to make somehow having a heel. He doesn’t know how that happened, he never managed to make one while knitting socks. Then a gnome pokes him and starts asking questions, and he somehow manages to spill half of his life to her. A paladin joins them a second later, and Rodhlann tries his best, but it is hard enough to control his mouth under normal circumstances, and there is a girl behind Fyr, looking at them, and it is definitely not normal. 

She is pretty and Rodhlann can hear he rambles even more than usual, and keeps losing the track of conversation. In the end he directs them to Fulozara, he knows she’ll be more useful to them than his skills, and watches them move on with something halfway between relief and regret. He digs down through his wool basket and finds the perfect green and the almost-perfect brown, and tries to make another scarf. The workshop can get really cold and he doesn’t want Cyn to get a runny nose. 

Later, before they realise they’re stuck in the stock area, he runs with the scarf clutched in his hand, and tries to work on it with the sounds of quarrel outside. Fulozara holds a hand on his arm, making sure he’s not going anywhere, when he sighs, realising he somehow managed to knit another heel.


End file.
